When She Meets Varia
by LoverForAnime
Summary: Mammon was always the quiet one in her school. She wouldn't speak unless necessary and keeps everyone away from her. One day, she just so happened to caught an illusionist's interest and now she is not alone like how she wanted. Just what was the outcome to this? Kinda AU, Bfem!V and slight hints of 26fem!V
1. Prologue

**When She Meets Varia**

**Summary : Mammon was always the quiet one in her school. She wouldn't speak unless necessary and keeps everyone away from her. One day, she just so happened to caught an illusionist's interest and now she is not alone like how she wanted. Just what was the outcome to this?**

**Pairing(s) : Bfem!V**

**Warning(s) : Fem!Mammon, may involve some OOCness on certain characters, also kinda AU.**

**Disclaimer : I do not own KHR!**

* * *

**Prologue**

* * *

In a dark alley late at night, a boy who was 17 years old walked straight into the alley to find the person he was looking for. And successfully, he found the person.

"You brought the stuff?" The boy in front of her asked.

"You brought the money?" She questioned him.

He nodded his head and placed the money on the table. She took it and counted the amount before giving him what he needed. He gave her a look before looking through the stuff in the bag. Making sure the stuff he wanted was there. After confirming, he nodded his head and left. But before he did,

"Nice doing business with you." She said before disappearing into the mist with the money in hand.

* * *

She placed the stack of money with the other stacks of money piled up on a table near her bed.

"Another business, another load of money." She muttered to herself before taking off her hood and cloak revealing purple hair that tumbled down onto her shoulders with matching purple eyes.

Not many has seen how she looked like underneath her hood, nor would she allow them to see her real face. But most of all, no one could tell if she was a boy or a girl.

Who was this girl? Her name was Mammon Esper.

* * *

Beep! ... Beep! ... Beep!

Mammon groaned as she heard the familiar beeping sound coming from her alarm clock. She rested her head on the pillow with her blanket on top of her whole body. She lazily reached out to the clock and shut the alarm.

She sighed, _'Time to the start the day.'_

She got up in a sitting position and removed the blanket from her body. She got out of bed and stretched her arms and body. She didn't want to open the curtains because she didn't want to find someone sitting on a tree branch, looking through her window to find her half-naked and to know her gender. (It happened once and lets just say that the person disappeared from school)

The illusionist walked towards her bathroom and turned on the lights. Her eyes narrowed as it adjusted to the bright light.

She hopped in the shower and did her daily needs. Brush teeth, shower, put on clothes and finally took a glass of strawberry milk with some toast.

Mammon lived on her own. After her parents died from a car crash, she was left to be independent and responsible for her life. She had started doing business (selling some illegal stuff) as a 13 year old, her parents who were part of a mafia family didn't approve of it but she did it anyways. And all that paid up.

She managed to rent a cheap and nice apartment with supplies in it. Though what Mammon didn't like about it was that she had to pay monthly. And that unsettled the illusionist greatly.

She made sure to put an illusion around her place and walked away.

* * *

"There 'it' is.."

"Yeah..."

As Mammon walked inside the gates of the Namimori High, people were whispering around her, talking about her like she was some mysterious creature. No one knows about her gender and it was difficult to determine it so people called her an 'it' or 'him'.

She went to a regular government school, it was mafia-free and there were no signs of enemies around. Which was less troublesome for her.

"Hey little runt, step aside." Except for the bullies.

She didn't have to look up from the ground as she knew who was in front of her, it was a couple of the girls who would usually try to bully her because no one knows about her gender and that she was pretty short. But, the keyword : _try_.

"Mu.. What if I don't want to?"

The leader of the group, Saaya smirked, "Or else we'll just have to move you aside."

"Hmm~ I'd like to see you try." She challenged.

Saaya curled her hand into a fist and thrusted forward and managed to land a blow on Mammon's face... But she was met with nothing but air.

Her eyes widened and turned around to find Mammon walking away into the school, "Eh, how the hell did I miss?!"

* * *

"Fran-kun, later on, can you sit with us for lunch?" A girl approached him.

Fran lazily looked up at her, "Hm.. No thank you. I'm gonna be busy around that time." He lied.

The girl slightly frowned then smiled, "Oh, okay then. See you later, Fran-kun."

Sporting at the age of 16, Fran was popular with a lot of people in his school for some odd reason. He never had any proper friends and at most when he gets annoying, he gets punched but everyone wondered why his pain sounded so monotone, as if he didn't feel it.

Fran sighed then heard the sliding door open, revealing his home room teacher, Ichigo-sensei who also teaches them math.

"Ohayo, minna-san. before we start, I'm going to take your attendance." She called out names and ticked each one who was present.

"Mammon Esper?"

There was no raised hand or a 'Hai'. Fran turned to look around to see if Mammon was there. _'Who is Mammon again?'_

Just then, the sliding door opened revealing a person clad in black with a hood on his/her head.

"Mu~ hai, sensei."

Ichigo smiled up at Mammon, "Mammon, please don't be late again."

The illusionist simply nodded and walked towards her seat, which was right next to Fran's. Fran turned his head a little to take a better look at Mammon.

He didn't notice she was in his class before. _'Hmm.. Maybe that one week to Spain mission had made me lose my memory of my classmates.'_ He thought.

Mammon could feel Fran observing her from his seat as she simply sat and took down some notes. After a while, it started to get irritating so she crumpled up a piece of paper and threw it at him.

"Itai, Mammon-san." Fran said without feeling hurt at all.

"Hmph, who told you to stare at me for too long? As for that, you have to pay me 10 euros." She said.

"Why?"

"Because I'm not free, stupid kid."

"I'm not a kid, we're the same age, Mammon-san. But you look more of a kid than me since you're short."

"Mu~ I don't need to waste my time on you."

"Mammon, Fran-kun, please pay attention." Ichigo said sweetly.

The two looked up at the teacher and nodded their heads. Ichigo smiled then returned to writing down the formulas for what ever it was she was teaching them.

Mammon sighed, she was bored already, so she placed a real illusion of her using mist flames and silently disappeared from class.

Fran's eyes widened, did he just saw what he thought he saw? Hmm maybe he should find out more about 'him'. He thought.

* * *

Fran got up from his chair and made his way to the cafeteria to get some sandwiches, a bottle of water and a bottle of strawberry milk.

He made his way up to the rooftops, ignoring the looks he got from a couple of girls who were his fangirls and fanclub. He pushed the door open to find no one around.

"Mammon-san, I know you're out here." He called out while holding up the food and drinks in his hands. "I brought strawberry milk for you."

Just as he suspected, mist flames had surrounded in front of him then revealed the said illusionist.

"Mu.. How did you know?" She asked.

"Well, it might take awhile so why not we talk over some lunch?"

She looked carefully through her hood at the food and drinks in his hand then nodded her head.

"Fine."

The two managed to settle down at a corner of the rooftop. Fran offered Mammon a sandwich and she accepted it.

"You still haven't answered my question, Fran." She spoke up after they sat down silently.

"Hm? Oh, I guess you could say I'm also like you."

She raised an eyebrow that couldn't be seen, "Don't group yourself with me. I'm nothing like you."

Fran stared at her for awhile then said, "You are a mist user and an illusionist, am I right, Mammon-san?"

Mammon let out a small chuckle and a smirk, "Smart kid. You're one as well." It wasn't a question but rather a statement.

"I told you before, Mammon-san. I'm not a kid. We're the same age."

Mammon's left eyebrow twitched even though not visible, Fran knew she was getting annoyed.

As she finished drinking her strawberry milk, she sighed then got up.

"Oh, where are you going, Mammon-san?"

"Where do you think? I'm going back to class." just as she was about to twist the door of the rooftop open, a hand suddenly stopped her and she turned to face Fran who was a few inches taller than her.

"Wait for me, Mammon-san."

A vein popped on her forehead and she glared up at him even though i was not visible, "Listen here, just because we are mist users and illusionists, it doesn't mean you are the same as me. I'm more powerful than you so don't get any funny ideas."

Fran raised an eyebrow, "How would you know, Mammon-san?"

Before Mammon said anything, she snatched her wrist away from him and held it in her hand, "I know because I could sense how strong you are. You are nothing compared to me so be gone and pretend we never had this conversation again."

After she said that, she walked out the door leaving Fran behind. He 'tsk'ed then took out his phone and dialed his 'friend'.

"_Ushishi.. What do you want, frog?_" The other person in the line asked.

"Ahh, senpai, could you and the others come here to Japan? I found someone interesting and I think you will like it."

"_Hmm?... I'll talk with captain about it._" In the other line, the person wondered what could have perked the interest of the illusionist and think that he could like it? "Hmm~ I'm curious indeed.. Ushishi~"

* * *

**End of Prologue**

* * *

**So watcha guys think so far? :) I don't know when will I post the next chapter but it'll hopefully be soon. Just review to help me get through this all ;3**

**So please review and tell me what you think. I'd love to hear it ^^ Be it 'Terrible' or 'Your story sucks' It's fine. =)**

**See ya! - Kumi**


	2. Chapter 1 : Arrival

**When She Meets Varia**

**Yo readers, thank you guys so much for your reviews! X3 And thanks to everyone else who viewed, followed and favourited the story! :D**

**~ Cool Cupcakes :** Thankies! =3 And yup, the Arcobaleno will be included as well but one by one they'll appear. ;)

**~ ResyaAfhirsa :** Hehe thanks! =3 Hope you will enjoy this chapter ^w^

**~ ninetailsgirl94 :** Hehehe thanks! ^w^

**~ Centaurea18 :** Lol XD thanks =3

**Okay to get this cleared up, it's not exactly a BelxMammonxFran fic. Fran-kun is just going to be a special friend to Mammon-chan. =3 But there are some hints of 26V.**

**Well enjoy! I do not own KHR!**

* * *

**Chapter 1 : Arrival**

* * *

How did it end up like this? She asked herself.

"Ne, Mammon-san..." He drawled out as he poked her left cheek. "Why do you have purple triangle tattoos on your cheeks?"

She tried to ignore the green haired boy beside her but he just wouldn't stop poking her cheek. When she had enough, she snatched the finger away and glared at him.

"Will you stop that, stupid kid?!"

"How many times must I tell you, Mammon-san? I'm not a kid, we're the same age."

"Che." She looked away from him and stared out the window of their classroom.

It was only yesterday that Fran started to hang out with Mammon. A lot of people were shocked that he suddenly became attached to her. The girls glared enviously at her as Fran's attention was all on her. She couldn't careless about them though. They were none of her concern so why bother?

She sighed and put her head on her desk. She was bored and nothing interesting is happening as of now...

Poke. "Mammon-saaaan." Twitch. Poke. "Mammon-saaaan." Po-

"What?!" She snapped.

"Ah good, you're not dead."

Her left eye twitched. She was starting to get annoyed by his stupid antics.

"Hey Mammon-san?"

"What?" She growled.

"Would you like to come to Italy with me?"

Her eyes widened and those who had overheard their conversation immediately froze and stared with wide eyes at them.

"W-what did you j-just said?" She stuttered. Wait, since when can she stutter?!

"I said, would you like to come-"

"I got that, you idiot! But why?!"

"Hm... Because you interest me." He said.

Underneath her hood, her eyes widened even bigger and the ones who had overheard them cried ("NOOO! FRAN-KUN/-SAMA!")

The others around them waited for Mammon's reply eagerly. Heck even the teacher who was outside, peeking at the students was putting his ear next to the door.

"No."

The other girls around them fell over so as the teacher outside.

"Why would you suddenly say that anyways!? I barely know you and you're expecting me to just go along with you to Italy-"

"Oh.." He said in realization, "I don't mean it in _that_ way, Mammon-san. I mean, would you like to join Varia?" He leaned in closer to her ear (or where at least he thought it was) and whispered the last part.

"Varia?" "Shh!" He put his finger on her lip. "Don't say it out loud, Mammon-san. We'll talk about this later at your house, after school."

A vein popped on her forehead as his finger never left her lips. "Put your finger away from my lips." She muffled out.

* * *

As soon as the bell rang, the students filed out the classroom, leaving Mammon to sigh and start packing up her things.

After gathering her things, she walked towards her shoe box and gathered her shoes. Before she could actually leave the school grounds, there stood Saaya and her team of *cough*sluts *cough*.

The illusionist stayed quiet as Saaya approached her like as if she was her prey. _'Tch, what does this wannabe want?'_

"Hello Mammon." She greeted with a creepy smile on her face.

"Hn, if you want to do business with me, it'll cost you double the average-"

"I don't even want to do business with a shorty like you."

Mammon kept her anger check and then started to walk away from her, seeing that nothing was worth it.

"Hey I'm talking to you!" Saaya grabbed her arm and out of instinct, Mammon unleashed a few snakes that came out of her sleeves and onto Saaya. Oh, those were cobra snakes by the way.

"EEEEK!" The girls shrieked.

After realizing what she had done, Mammon quickly walked away as if nothing had happened.

"GET THESE FUCKING SNAKES OFF OF ME!"

As soon as Mammon was out of the school grounds, she jumped into a sprint and ran into an alleyway. She stopped and leaned against the wall to catch her breath.

"I saw what you did there, Mammon-san."

She nearly jumped and turned her head to the left to see Fran standing in the dark shadowed area of the alley. _'How did I not sense him?'_

"So... What of it?" She panted out.

"You're physically weak, neh.. Mammon-san." Fran stated as he walked closer towards her.

She glared at him through her hood. She really didn't want to deal with him right now. After catching her breath, she looked towards Fran again noticed him looking bored.

_'But then again, he always looks the same.'_ She thought. "I'm leaving." She said.

"Ah wait-" She disappeared into mist and he sighed. "There's guests at your apartment."

* * *

As she appeared in front of her door, she noticed that the illusion she put up around her apartment door every morning had faded away. She became alarmed and wondered who could've broke her illusion.

She was a strong illusionist of course. But considering she lived in a danger-free territory, she didn't need put up such a strong illusion.

_'But...'_ She eyed her door, _'No normal human should be able to break it... Did _they_ find me?!'_

She took a deep breath and silently entered her apartment.. Through her door.

* * *

Fran whistled as he walked inside the apartment complex. He walked towards the elevator and pressed the up button. He entered the elevator and pressed the 5th floor button.

After he reached his destination, he whistled as he looked over the door numbers until he reached '96' then entered the door with an exact copy of Mammon's key.

"Tadaima." He said, he looked over at Mammon who was trapped in a certain fallen prince's arms with a blade near her neck.

"Oh Bel-senpai, what are you doing?"

"Ushishi.. There was an intruder so the prince wanted to _play_ with him."

Mammon growled as she tried to break free from his hold, "Fran, what's the meaning of this?!"

Fran raised his eyebrows, "Oh Mammon-san, you finally used my name instead of calling me 'stupid kid'. I'm so happy!"

A vein popped and Mammon wasn't sure she wanted to strangle him with her illusionary tentacles or toss him into her _special_ illusionary world.

"VOII! What are we doing here, trash?!" A silver long haired man 'asked'.

Mammon flinched, her ears were surely going to bleed if he screamed out any louder.

"Bel-senpai, I think you should not do that to Mammon-san." Fran said.

"Ushishi~ why shouldn't I, frog?"

"He's the person who I suggested to be in Varia."

Mammon looked up at Fran in shock. The people around her were Varia? But what the heck is Varia?

"Hm~ is he really that strong? Can he even be _Varia quality_?" A flamboyant man asked in Italian.

Fran shrugged, "Yeah."

"VOII! You just want another illusionist around because you're bored, don't you?!"

Fran looked away, "No."

A vein popped on the silver haired man, "YOU DO BRAT, VOIII!"

"Shh! If you start screaming again, I'll charge you!" Mammon hissed. "And I'll ask this one last time before I kick all of you out of my apartment, what the fucking hell is the meaning of this? What is Varia and Varia quality?!" She snapped.

"Ushishi~ this boy has a potty mouth like Squalo and Boss." Belphegor grinned.

Mammon just as well had enough of the blade that was near to her neck, "I'll charge you as well if you don't put away your knife, you stupid blonde."

The said stupid blonde frowned, did that peasant just threatened the prince? He pressed the tip of the knife closer to her neck, "Ushishi~ don't tell the prince what to do."

"And why shouldn't I?" She challenged him.

"Because I'm a prince!" He grinned.

She wanted to lash out at him for being so damn rude.

"Voi, who do you think you are?! Making us pay you when you have no idea who you're dealing with!" The swordsman said in Italian.

"Maa, maa, Squ-chan.. The poor boy probably can't understand Italian since he has been living in Japan for all his life."

"Voii, Lussuria! Don't call me that!" 'Squ-chan' yelled at the flamboyant man now Mammon knows as Lussuria.

Mammon's frown deepened, she knew Italian despite staying in Japan for almost all her life. But what disturbed her the most right now was Lussuria who was treating her like a 5 year old 'boy'.

"I can understand Italian, you idiots." Mammon said as the two bickered.

Lussuria turned to her and beamed, "Oh joy! What other languages do you know, boy?" he eagerly asked.

A vein popped on Mammon's head, she wanted to unleash her illusions at him right here and now but she was afraid that she might damage the apartment and she refuses to pay more than necessary.

Speaking of which, she hoped they didn't find her stash of money.

Just as she was about to yell at him, Fran intervened, "Luss-nee, I think we should introduce ourselves first."

"Hm? Oh yeah! I'm sorry for our rudeness. My name is Lussuria but you're free to call me, Luss-nee or Lussuria. I'm also Varia's 'mother' and Sun guardian." He grinned.

Mammon awkwardly nodded her head. The Sun guardian pointed towards 'Squ-chan'.

"He's Superbi Squalo, Varia's rain guardian and second-in-command. But you can call him Squalo or Squ-chan-"

"VOII! DON'T YOU DARE CALL ME THAT!"

Mammon's left corner of her mouth twitched, "Can you fucking shut up?" She muttered.

Lussuria did a twirl before motioning to Belphegor, "Then the one who's holding you captive is Belphegor, Varia's storm guardian and genius."

Mammon raised an eyebrow, this idiot who is holding her captive, a genius?

As if the flamboyant man had read her thoughts, he added, "He may look immature and stupid but he's a genius when it comes to strategies and one of the best assassins."

"Ushishi~ thank you for that 'compliment', peasant." He gritted his teeth at the insult and compliment.

"And then I believe you know our mist guardian and illusionist, Fran." Lussuria pointed at the said boy.

"Then we have Levi who is our lightning guardian but he is back home at Italy with boss... Ah, and our boss is Xanxus who is also the sky guardian.. Now, how about you introduce yourself, boy?~"

"Give me 50 euros, then I'll tell you."

Lussuria frowned, "My, my~ what a greedy boy." He turned to Fran, "Fraaan, what is this boy's name?~"

Fran looked over at Lussuria with a chip in his mouth, eh where did he get that from? "His name is Mammon Esper, born on July 2, lost his parents in a-"

Suddenly a tentacle wrapped around Fran's mouth and Bel found himself holding nothing.

"Say anything more than that, you will all pay me 50 euros each."

The 4 males turned around to see Mammon sitting on the sofa, and strangely enough the whole room looked a little different. The sofa that was against the wall now in the middle of the room and the boys at a corner near the curtains.

"Hmfhmmf.." Fran muffled, trying to get rid of the tentacles.

"Hm, what did you say? Stupid frog." Belphegor teased him, pleased at what the illusionist did.

"Oh my! Mammon-chan, please release Fran-chan!" Lussuria exclaimed.

"Ushishi~ I like the frog this way so he can shut up."

"For once, I agree with the stupid prince on this." Mammon said, not even looking at them ever since she had escaped Bel's grip.

"Ushishi why thank- hey! The prince is not stupid, you are." He childishly stuck his tongue out at her. "And call the prince, Prince Belphegor or Prince Bel or-" He grinned.

"Fake ass prince."

A vein popped on his forehead and immediately he took out three of his knives and threw them at Mammon. She ducked down and the knives was just an inch above the TV screen. She inwardly sighed in relief, _'I don't want to pay for that.'_

"Ushishishi~ are you trying to get on my nerves like that frog?"

"Hmph, depends." She challenged him.

"Now, now children! Don't fight please!" Lussuria tried to calm the two down.

Meanwhile, Squalo looked at the trio with annoyance in his eyes, clearly he didn't want to be here.

"Ahh, captain. So can Mammon-san be apart of Varia?" Fran asked after getting out of the illusion.

"Hmph, it'll be more noisy with another trash around." He crossed his arms, '_But it all depends on boss.. If this illusionist is more than capable of being Varia quality, then...'_

His thoughts were cut short when Fran tugged on his sleeve.

"Hey captain, Mammon-san asked a question."

"Hm? And what is that?"

"What is Varia?"

His eyes slightly widened in surprised, this illusionist had no idea of Varia at all?! "VOII! What kind of fucking question is that?! Can't you tell already?!"

"Muu... All I see are bunch of idiots." A vein popped on his forehead, "VOI-!" "But I do know you all are part of a mafia famiglia."

"Voi, then that's more than enough."

Lussuria gasped, "No, no Squ-chan! We must explain everything about Varia to the poor boy."

"Tch, then you explain it! I'll be in the kitchen." And he walked out.

"Tsk, tsk. Well then, Mammon-chan, The Varia are the Vongola Famiglia's elite independent assassination squad. They are composed of genius assassins who work in the deepest recesses of the Mafia.."

And so it was a long day for Mammon as Lussuria kept on talking about how Xanxus is like and appearance, how the other guardians were like, Squalo's bad sleeping habits and even to the point where he said something about the prince ripper's underwear... She shivered.

_'This guy is complete gay freak.'_

After that was said and done, she inwardly sighed and knew that when the first time she met- no talked to the green haired illusionist, her normal life would be hectic.

"So Mammon-chan, will you join us?" Lussuria asked, eager enough to have a new member to Varia.

The 4 men in the room waited patiently (except for Squalo) for her answer. She thought of all the benefits she could get from this.. She no longer has to stay in this apartment where she had to pay monthly, she could earn more money by going on missions, she could actually live in a mansion, free of course. That doesn't sound too bad but..

"No."

She doesn't like the mafia.

* * *

**End of Chapter**

* * *

**So watcha guys think? Tell me your opinions and questions in your reviews =3 Give me some advice as well (if you can) because I like it when people help point out my mistakes and correct me. (since I always felt that I'm a terrible writer when it comes to KHR ^^' )**

**Well please review and hopefully your chapter will be out on... Say Friday (3.5.2013)?**

**Thanks! =D**

**Kumi - out.**


	3. Chapter 2 : Kidnapped

**When She Meets Varia**

**Yo readers! I'm back with a new chapter! :3 Okay well I didn't dissapear but I felt like saying that XD**

**Review Responses :-**

**- Silver Moonlight999 : **Haha thnx! XD And I've said all needed to in PM :3 Enjoy!

**- Flickering Hope :** Thankies! ^w^ Hope you enjoy this chap!

**- ninetailsgirl94 :** Haha well Fran doesn't know yet that Mammon is a girl, but he'll find out eventually of course =3 haha XD hope you enjoy this chap!

**- ResyaAfhirsa :** Hehe well she has her reasons that will be revealed in future chapters ;3 And lol I didn't think anyone would notice that XD but IKR! I hate her, she's just so b*tchy. Which is why I made her 'friend-friend' with cobra snakes ^w^ And I wish you the best of good luck for your test!

**- Cool Cupcakes :** Haha thankies! XD Enjoy this chap!

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed, faved and followed the story! =D Enjoy!**

**I do not own KHR!**

* * *

**Chapter 2 : Kidnapped**

* * *

It was already two days since the incident with Varia and when our illusionist rejected the offer to be in Varia. During these two days, Mammon had heard from Fran that the Varia members were staying in a hotel not too far from the apartment, they will leave Japan soon to go back to Italy.

"I also will be going back to Italy soon." He said.

"Why?" She couldn't careless if he went back to Italy where the other Varia members were, it just out of curiosity she asked him.

"Hm.." He rested his chin on the palm of his hand, "Well I don't see the point anymore for me to be here. I could always be home schooled back in Italy. Why do you ask? Will you miss me, Mammon-san?"

"Hmph, don't be ridiculous. Of course not."

* * *

_'Hmph, it's better without him around. Lately I've become too talkative with him around and it'll only lead me to trouble. I can't make friends with anyone.'_

As she reached her classroom, she slid the door open without much thought since this was Ichigo-sensei's class and she wouldn't be angry. But as she opened it, the scene in front of her was completely unexpected.

_'N-NANI?!'_ She screamed in her head.

Ichigo looked over towards the door then smiled, "Ah, Mammon. You're late but it's okay, please sit in your seat, the new exchange students are gonna introduce themselves."

Mammon regained her composure and did a sour face before walking towards her seat.

"Ohayo, Mammon-san." The green haired illusionist greeted her.

A vein popped on her forehead and she managed to mutter out an "Ohayo" through her gritted teeth.

"Now then, back to umm.. What was your name again?" Ichigo asked.

"VO-" Step. "Guh, I mean.. My name is Bipersu Loauqs (backwards : Superbi Squalo), I'm from Sicily, Italy." 'Loauqs' said as he glared at the person next to him who stepped on his foot before he could manage out a 'VOII!'.

"Ushishishi... My name is Leb (backwards: Bel), but you peasants can call me Prince Leb." He bowed without letting his tiara fall off his head.

The girls blushed as he grinned a sly grin. Inwardly, Mammon rolled her eyes, _'What a flirt.'_

Ichigo smiled, "Okay then you two, you may sit at the empty seats behind Fran-kun and Mammon."

'Loauqs' and 'Leb' nodded their heads and walked over towards their seats. Along the way, 'Loauqs' somehow had a feeling that most of the girls were giving him jealous looks. He raised an eyebrow until he looked at where a girl was looking at, his hair.

Of course, his hair was long and naturally silver. But besides that, his hair also had got to be one of the silkiest hairs the girls had ever seen. Heck his hair swayed elegantly as he walked towards his seat behind Fran. How could a girl not be jealous of that?

As 'Leb' walked pass Mammon, he made sure to touch her arm before sitting in his seat. And just as he expected, she had a reaction that was amusing to his covered eyes. She let out a small gasp and slightly shivered. _'Ushishishi~ the peasant is so funny in his cloak while shivering~'_

Inwardly, Mammon was thinking of ways to get back at the prince for that little touch. _'I'm going to toss him in my illusionary world and then I'll drown him in the ocean then I'll..'_

And that was all Mammon could think of during the whole lesson.

* * *

_**Briiing!**_

Ichigo-sensei turned her head back to class when she was stopped in the middle of her writing, "Okay then class, we'll continue this topic tomorrow. Enjoy your lunch break!"

As she walked out of the class, the students immediately ran over to 'Leb' and 'Loauqs'.

"Leb-kun, where are you from?!"

"Do you have a girlfriend?!"

"Can you show us your eyes?!"

"Why are you wearing a tiara?"

"Loauqs-kun, how did you get your hair so silky and soft?"

"What's with that gloved hand?

"Are you a boy or a girl?"

As the questions were being bombard at the two, the silverette had snapped.

"VOIIII! WHAT KIND OF FU-" His word got cut off when 'Leb' punched him square at the jaw.

"Ushishi.. Shut up, stupid fish and just answer the damn questions." The prince hissed in his ear.

'Loauqs' glared at him before taking a deep breath to calm down, "Fine."

As the swordsman in disguise (not really) was about to answer the -fucking- questions, he suddenly caught an illusionist at the corner of his eye leaving the classroom. _'Tch, he's leaving.'_ He looked towards 'Leb' who was answering questions, then pulled him by the collar and dragged him out of the classroom.

"What are you doing to the prince, captain?! Let me go!"

"Tch, like hell I would! We're leaving."

"Hm.. Why?"

A vein popped on his head, "VOII! DON'T YOU DARE FORGET WHY THE FUCK WE CAME HERE!"

* * *

Mammon sighed as she slipped down against the wall of the rooftops. Today has got to be one of the worst days she's had. There were too many questions in her head. And one was, just how persistent the Varia was to recruit her?

She was merely an illusionist and she already figured out that Fran is almost as talented as her. But even so, they haven't seen her true powers so why did they want her when she only showed them simple tricks in her apartment?

"Ara.. Mammon-san, you forgot your bento again?"

Mammon looked up and saw Fran bending down in front of her. She has already gotten used to him liking to sneak up on her. No way was she going to let him have the fun seeing her expressionless reactions.

"Hmph, no. I wasn't hungry." Suddenly there was a growl coming from Mammon's stomach and the illusionist instantly blushed but ducked her head before doing so.

She waited for any comments or a chuckle to come her way but nothing. She heard Fran shuffling to sit next to her then she smelled... Sandwiches?

"Here, you need your energy."

_'Eh?'_ She looked up and saw a tuna sandwich in front of her face. She looked at Fran who simply shrugged.

"I got another one anyways."

She hesitantly took the sandwich from his hand and bit into it. She sighed in content, now all she needs is-

"Strawberry milk?"

A bottle of it was at the foot of her feet and she took one gulp of it. Not even looking at the hopeful face of the illusionist next to her. As they ate their sandwiches, neither of them seemed to want to talk. It wasn't awkward but it was peaceful and comfortable. It was like nothing out of the ordinary occurred.

Suddenly the two heard loud footsteps approaching them and the door was immediately kicked opened.

"VOII! There you are you piece of trash!"

"Ushishishi... You better let go of the prince now, stupid fish." The so-called prince hissed as the two illusionist looked at if they were trying to hold their laughs.

Fran's face looked emotionless but you can feel as if he was just itching to smirk and laugh at him. Mammon didn't hide her smirk and chuckled slightly at the amusing duo in front of her.

The said stupid fish ("VOII!") let go of him and 'Leb' almost tripped as he regained his footing.

"Well then, now that we're all here. Let's play a game." Fran suggested.

"VOII, don't get side-tracked as well!"

"Ara? Loauqs-san, you sound like Squalo and even look like Squalo." Fran looked over at 'Leb'. "You too, Leb-sen-"

Immediately, knives were thrown at him but luckily for Fran, he couldn't feel pain as it stabbed his stomach.

"Itteee.. You also remind me of Bel-senpai back home... Always stabbing me with his knives." He muttered the last part to himself.

"Ushishi.. That's because I am, you stupid frog." Bephegor hissed at him. "Don't you dare bend my knives or else I'll turn you into a porcupine."

Fran took out the knives from his stomach and Mammon wondered how could he not be hurt by those.

"You mean like this?" He bent a knife and a vein popped on Bel's head.

"Why you little..!" Squalo held him back before he could actually throw his knives at him.

Fran kept on bending the knives and didn't give a damn as Bel was cursing out at him.

"Here you go."

Mammon raised an eyebrow as she was handed knives that were put together that made a heart. She looked up at Fran who simply shrugged.

"What do you think you're doing?" She hissed at him. Clearly embarrassed that she had received this from him.

"I was bored and I only bent three knives to make it look like a heart."

She growled, "You're not supposed to give a friend this! It makes it look as if you are con-" She stopped herself from saying more because it was too embarrassing for the illusionist.

"Eh, you consider me as a friend?" He had a hopeful look on his face, again.

Mammon flinched as she looked at his face, she had slipped up by mistake but it was probably the most expression she had seen on his face, "W-whatever."

"Yay, we're friends, Mammon-san!" He hugged her and her eyes widened.

"Let go off me!" She thrashed in his hold.

Suddenly Mammon felt as if Fran had this devious look on his face.

"Shall we go, Captain? Bel-senpai?" Fran asked, not even letting go of her knowing she couldn't get out of his grip.

The two nodded their heads and they all disappeared from the rooftops. The last thing Mammon saw was her strawberry milk being knocked over before her vision blacked out.

* * *

_...'Where am I?... Why... Do I feel like my arms are tied?'_

She slightly groaned then blinked her eyes to adjust to the brightness of her surroundings. She looked down to find her hands tied together. She noticed she was sitting on a red comfy chair and her surroundings were rather elegant and looked as if a rich was in here. But she noticed that the room she was in was rather small and narrow.

"Ushishi.. Why do I have to be with him?"

She turned her head to the side to where a door is and heard Bel's voice as he spoke in italian.

"Che, fine."

As the door opened, Mammon quickly pretended to be asleep. She could hear the loud footsteps of the bloody prince as he walked closer and closer towards her. His footsteps stopped right in front of her and she could hear him sighed and sit down beside her.

"Maybe I should just kill you so I don't have to babysit you." He muttered as he played with a knife in his hand.

Mammon slightly tensed and wanted to replace herself with an illusion but as she tried, she noticed that she couldn't. In fact, she couldn't even produce a single mist flame or illusion.

_'What kind of rope is this?!'_

"Ushishi, you're awake, peasant."

Mammon sighed and decided to stop pretending, she turned over to where he sat up and then realized he could actually see her eyes because her hood was a little over her eyes. So she quickly turned to the other side.

She looked up outside the window then noticed how clouds kept passing by and there were no greens what so ever in view. But what made her curious was the window. Why was it so small as if... Realization hit her.. She was on a plane.

_'More like a jet.'_ She thought as her eyes got a better view of everything on her side. After realizing this, she began to pale, all her money is back home at Namimori... All 3 million euros she's earned... Gone.

"Oei, the prince is talking to you. Face the prince, peasant." Belphegor demanded.

Mammon scoffed and refused to turn to look at him, he may have covered his eyes with those blonde bangs of his, but it didn't mean he couldn't see her eyes if she turned to look at him.

Her eyes were symbolized as her past, if one were to actually look at her eyes, they'd see the pain she went through as a kid, how _they_ tortured her and her parents. They'd see emotions that people wouldn't have thought the illusionist would have.

She tried ignoring him but that made him pissed so he roughly grabbed her shoulders and sat her up. She grunted then looked down to cover her eyes.

"What?"

"The prince is talking to you so you should face him." He grinned. "Ushishi, you should even feel lucky I haven't put a knife to your throat the whole day."

"Tch, lucky me. Now untie me."

* * *

**Belphegor's P.O.V**

Bel raised an eyebrow at the peasant then laughed.

"Don't make a joke! You expect a prince, like me, to untie you?" He laughed some more.

As he continued laughing it only made the illusionist in front of him pissed off. And so since his hands were no use, he used his foot and tried to kick him only to find that Bel had clamped down his hand on his boot when it was only inches away from his 'princely' face.

"Ushishishi, stupid peasant, you don't understand the position you're in at all~"

Mammon scoffed then pulled his foot back. After he did that, he sat in indian style on the sofa while Bel leaned back in his chair.

As the two sat in complete silence, they could actually hear yelling and screaming on the other side of the door. They even heard some glass breaking.

_'Tch, probably Captain being mocked by Fran.'_ Bel smirked.

He looked up at Mammon who was (what he presumed) looking at the rope that was tying him up. As he got a closer look at his hands, he realized that his hands looks so soft and smooth, it was as if he had hands of a girl. Then he looked over at his figure.

_'Hmm this guy is rather petite to be 16.'_ He mused.

Even though the illusionist was wearing heavy clothes, it didn't mean that Bel couldn't make out his figure.

"What are you doing?"

He snapped his head up to Mammon's half covered face then realized the male had more feminine features on his face as well. His lips seemed to shine when light reflected on it and his face was shaped like a heart. _'Much like a princess' face.'_

"Ushishi, the prince needs a drink. He'll be back but don't even try to escape." He said and got up from his seat.

He was about to open the door until he heard him speak up, "Get me strawberry milk while you're at it."

He 'tch'ed then slammed the door shut behind him.

* * *

As the prince left, Mammon could only mutter out one word to describe his actions earlier on; "Weird."

* * *

**Time Skip : Sicily, Italy**

As the jet ride came to a stop, Bel sighed then pulled the illusionist up onto her feet.

"C'mon peasant."

"Tch, don't touch me." She hissed at him as she was guided out of the jet.

As she stepped outside, she saw Fran waiting by the side of the door of a limo.

"Ah, Mammon-san, I was waiting for you." He said as she came closer to him with Bel following her behind.

She stood in front of him for a while before she tried to pounce on him but was stopped by Bel who hugged her waist to keep her from getting any closer to Fran.

"You brat, I already said I don't want to be in Varia!" She hissed at him and she tried to break free from Bel's grip.

"Sorry, Mammon-san. If you'd like to know, I also brought along your 3 million euros that you kept in your apartment."

"What?!" She glared at him.

"Aren't you happy? I already made sure your money is all placed in your room and none of the money is missing."

She wasn't upset, no she was angry and happy. Angry because he had 'stolen' her money and happy that he brought it along. But what concerned her now is still the money.

"If I find that a single dollar is missing, I'm going to make sure you will never wake up again." She threatened him and he nodded his head.

"Ushishi, time to get in the limo, peasants. Don't keep the prince waiting~" Bel spoke up.

Fran got into the limo first then followed by Mammon then Belphegor.

"Voi, buckle up your seat belts, trash!" Squalo said from the front passenger seat.

Fran and Belphegor buckled up except for Mammon who was still tied up. She sighed, she was starting to get really angry with the rope thing.

"Someone untie the damn rope. Now!" She demanded.

"Ushishi, the prince refuses."

"I'll do it then." Fran said as he untied it as if it was nothing.

Mammon rubbed her wrists then pulled her hood down further. She buckled up then leaned against her seat.

Varia mansion, here we come. Oh joy.

* * *

**End of Chapter**

* * *

**So I promised that I would update on Friday but appearantly I had to go out somewhere that day so I couldn't post the chapter. Then yesterday I was also busy playing laser tag with my friend till dinner so my legs are aching... Itte...**

**So anyways hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and sorry for any OOCness mostly on Bel's part when he was 'checking' her out and sorry if it's short.**

**If you're wondering why I put 'he' instead of 'she' in Bel's p.o.v is because Bel still doesn't know Mammon's gender and sees her as a guy so yeah.**

**Please review and tell me what you thought! I'll be updating next week hopefully before my exams start.**

**Kumi - out.**


	4. Chapter 3 : Acceptance

**When She Meets Varia**

**Yo readers! I'm back with a new chapter where Mammon finally meets the rest of the Varia members. But will she get accepted by Xanxus though?**

**Review Responses :-**

**- Flickering Hope :** Haha well her voice is in between a girl's and a boy's and they think that if she were a guy, it would be offensive to call her a 'girl' so they'll stick to calling her a 'him'. But anyways enjoy! =3

**- ResyaAfhirsa00018 :** haha XD And they'll be joining soon :3

**- Silver Moonlight999 :** haha thanks! And yeah I get it. Well enjoy!

**- ninetailsgirl94 :** hehe, ain't he. ;)

**- Centaurea18 :** lol XDD

**- Mousletwong :** thank you so much! ^w^

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed, faved and followed the story! ^w^ Enjoy!**

**I do not own KHR!**

* * *

**Chapter 3 : Acceptance**

* * *

As the limo was pulled to a stop in front of a big golden gate, Fran, Mammon and Belphegor had got out of the limo and the hooded illusionist simply stared up at the big mansion- or more like castle, in front of her.

Belphegor grinned his Cheshire grin, "Welcome to Varia, peasant. Ushishishi." he said as he stood behind her

Mammon simply ignored him and his grin turned into a frown before he brought out his knives and threw it at her. She ducked down and the knives clashed with the gate.

The prince scoffed then kicked some pebbles that were unfortunately in his way.

"Voi, don't just stand there, trash! Move!" Squalo hollered at them as the security guards opened the gates.

The three teens walked in after Squalo did.

* * *

**Mammon's P.O.V**

While they walked, Mammon couldn't help but have a bad feeling about what would happen when she enters the mansion. She hated the mafia, okay maybe 'hated' is a strong word for it. She disliked the mafia.

The dark rooms, dark hallways and even though she won't admit it to anyone nor herself, she was a bit afraid of the dark. It reminded her of a dark room that was filled with corpse and the smell of blood.

She's seen it before as a kid when her parents had took her along with their mission to assassinate a couple of mafia members. When she and her parents broke into the building, the hallways were creepy and dark and smelled of alcohol and cigarette.

She perhaps told her parents she was scared that time but they calmed her down by saying, "If you're scared, they will kill you... You mustn't show fear to your enemies.. It would actually be less of a bother if you died here. Isn't it?"

It was harsh and mean of her parents to say such a thing to her as she was only 3 years old that time. But she knew they loved her. At least, what her grandparents told her before they died. Normally, kids would cry when their parents say that, but Mammon found comfort in it. And thus, she stopped crying.

They stopped in front of the big door and Squalo barged in as he yelled, "VOII, WE'RE HOME!"

As she took a good look around, the place was rather brighter than she thought it would be. Nothing like those dark creepy hallways she saw as a kid. The floor was covered in red carpet and pictures were hung on the wall. There were even vases of flowers lined up against the walls.

"Ara~ welcome home, Squ-chan, Bel-chan!" Lussuria's head popped out from the door. His eyes landed on Mammon and he beamed in delight.

"Ah, Mammon-chan!" He ran towards her and gave her a squeeze.

"Guh, let go of me!" She yelled at him.

The Sun was still in his own little world as he continued hugging her to the point she suffocated.

"Luss-nee, I think you should let go of Mammon-san now." Fran said as he poked him.

Lussuria snapped out of his world then realized he had hugged her for quite awhile already. She breathed out a sigh of relief as air filled her lungs again.

"I'm so happy you decided to come to Italy, Mammon-chan! Now you get to meet the rest of the members and.." She tuned him out and brushed of the invisible dust on her cloak.

She looked back at him then demanded, "Pay me 500 euros."

"Eh, why?"

"Because you hugged me without permission."

Lussuria sighed, "Fine, fine." He fished out 500 euros and gave it to Mammon who smirked in delight that she had gotten some money again. She counted the amount as the boys led her around the place.

...

"And then you have the media room where Bel and Fran are always playing their video games when they're bored." Lussuria opened the door revealing a big room full of video games.

There was a huge screen TV against the left wall with a sofa and a couple of bean bags on the floor facing it. Below the TV there was a shelf that had a couple of CD boxes full of games, PS3, Wii and an Xbox.

Besides that, there was also game boards and other indoor games at the right side of the room. Just the size of the room, was the size of her apartment perhaps. Or was she exaggerating it?

But all she could say was the place was pretty sweet.

"If you want, Mammon-san, we could play a couple of games later." Fran piped up.

"Hmph, such a waste of time."

"You don't play video games, Mammon-chan?" Luss asked.

"I do, but I rarely have time for that."

The conversation ended there and she was soon led to a door that had golden letters spelling out, 'Boss'.

As they reached the door, she could hear muffled voices and glass breaking inside. She noticed Bel and Fran tensing up and Squalo's shoulders were squared. But unlike those three guardians, Lussuria was as calm as ever.

The said Sun officer knocked on the door and opened it.

"Boss!~ Can we come in?"

They heard a growl and Lussuria took that as a 'yes' and opened the door. Just as he did, a bottle of what she thought was wine came flying out the door and towards Lussuria. He ducked in time but that only caused the bottle to crash straight at Squalo.

She looked at Squalo who was now pissed off and had veins popping all over his forehead.

"VOIII! SHITTY BOSS!" He hollered and marched right into the room, not paying attention to a perverted old-looking man who seem to have been hit by a bottle as well.

How she figured it out? His forehead is trickling some blood and there was a broken glass bottle next to him.

"What, trash?" She looked up at the person who growled, well actually said that but it sounded like a growl to her.

The person was sitting on a throne with his leg over the other and resting his chin on his knuckle as he faced them, next to him was the said perverted old-looking man.

"Ushishishi, what did you do this time, stupid?" Bel chuckled and grinned at the perverted old-looking man.

"I-I just did as boss requested me to do which was to get more tequila for him... But then he threw the bottle of tequila at me." He spoke in Italian with anime tears running down his face.

It only made the prince laugh more at the man.

"Oh my, Levi!~ Let me take a look at you!" Lussuria exclaimed as he held the man's face in his palms and examined the bruise. "Tsk, tsk. You should get treated right away. Let's go!"

Without hearing his protests, Lussuria dragged him out of the room and to god knows where.

"VOI, shitty boss! We have a new recruit for you." Squalo said.

Mammon turned back to face the man on the throne. Suddenly, Bel put a hand on her shoulder and said, "Ushishi, this is our bas- I mean boss, Xanxus." He leaned in closer to her ear and whispered, "Do not get on his bad side or else you'll face his wrath, peasant."

Mammon raised an eyebrow then looked more closely at the man in front of her. As she did, she suddenly felt... Intimated by his glare. His whole appearance was already scary enough with the scars and red piercing eyes.

She snapped out of her thoughts when she realized Bel was still holding her shoulder, she gave an annoyed look before swatting his hand away.

"Don't touch me, it'll cost you."

"Ushishi, the prince doesn't have to listen to you~" He stuck his tongue out at her.

"I don't care, pay me." She put out her hand in front of him.

"Trash.." She turned back to face Xanxus and realized he meant it to her.

His eyes felt like they were piercing through her soul as he stared - more like glared - at her. She was starting to feel uncomfortable until he suddenly asked, "You think you'll be up to Varia Quality?" Okay, that was a rhetorical questions by the tone of his voice, "Tomorrow, defeat Fran and then we'll see."

_'Eh?'_

"Now, get me my tequila." He ordered.

Squalo sighed before walking out of the room to get him some tequila. Belphegor, Fran and Mammon were still put in their positions until Xanxus felt rather annoyed and told them to leave.

* * *

After they walked out the door, Fran cheered (as expressionless as ever), "Yay, Mammon-san! You'll be taking the Varia exam."

Mammon raised an eyebrow as if wondering what the exam is about. Somehow Fran sensed it and answered her question.

Fran slightly coughed then explained, "The Varia exam is when there's a new recruit and an officer/guardian engaging in a ferocious battle for his position as an officer/guardian. This exam is only for those who boss had chosen to take part in. It determines if you are truly Varia quality, meaning to say good enough to be a Varia officer/guardian. So you will be fighting me, Mammon-san for my position."

"Ushishi, stupid Froggy had to read the Varia handbook to explain, how stu~pid" Bel teased him.

"I don't believe you could explain without it either, fake prince-senpai."

Stab. Stab. Stab.

"Itte.. And I just got back home." He muttered to himself, "Pineapple-shishou wasn't as brutal as you are. Chrome-chan also treated me so well too. Why am I part of this anyways?"

"Hmph, whatever."

The prince didn't care if the frog decided to leave Varia anyways.

"But anyways, if I were to lose, I'd only be placed in second-in-command. But if you were to lose," The said frog pointed to the other illusionist, "You might either be killed or recruited as a subordinate."

It was quiet for a while until Mammon spoke,

"Oi Fran, can I talk to you for a moment?" She asked.

"Sure." He dusted off some invisible dust on his vest before walking away with Mammon some place more private.

* * *

Once they were alone, Mammon had to breath in and out deeply to contain her anger and shock. She couldn't believe it. How the hell did she get caught up in dirty business?! Then again she did back at home. But it wasn't as bad as being stuck in the mafia. She was always careful about not getting stuck in the mafia when doing her business. Her life was ruined. And it was all the other illusionist's fault.

Fran thought Mammon was hyperventilating so he did what he thought would work. He poked her cheek.

"Ara?" He poked her cheek again and this time it snapped her out of her thoughts.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

Fran poked both of her cheeks this time. A vein popped on her forehead, "Will you stop that?"

Now he grabbed both of her cheeks and stretched it as far as he could then , "Wow, Mammon-san! Your cheeks are so squishy like a baby's!"

"Muuu, let go!" She tried grabbing his hands.

"No this is fun. I wonder if you're as cuddly as a baby."

She growled then unleashed her tentacles that came out from her face. Fran immediately stopped and stepped back from her as to avoid getting caught in the illusion. But of course, it won't be easy to escape.

"You little brat.." She growled in a low voice, "You've pissed me off too much! Die!"

* * *

"Ara, where's Fran?" Lussuria asked the next day.

"Who cares~ I bet that frog went to kill himself yesterday." Belphegor grinned.

"Now, now, Bel-chan. Don't treat your brother like that." Lussuria scolded him as his 'motherly' mode had been switched on.

Bel grumbled as he kicked up dirt from the ground.

The Varia were gathered outside in an open space for the battle between the two illusionists but apparently neither of them were here yet. Lussuria was sure he left a note to the direction of the battle arena. He couldn't find Fran though ever since yesterday.

Suddenly mist hung in the air and swarmed around a cloaked figure who was standing in the middle of the arena, in front of the other Varia officers. The mist disappeared revealing Mammon.

"Ah, Mammon-chan! How was your sleep?" Lussuria beamed.

"It was fine."

And then a knife had been thrown at her and she dodged it swiftly by stepping to the other side. She looked at the knife and noticed it was the same one the self proclaimed prince uses. But the weird part of it was, the knife was thrown from above and Bel was on the ground. It was impossible for him to throw it.

The other Varias also had similar thoughts as her as they looked up around them.

"Wow, Mammon-san. You do have quick instincts." A monotone voice said in a tree.

The said illusionist didn't say a thing but she had to do something about the illusionist who dared to do that. And she did..

"Itte!"

Fran jumped out of the tree and the others were shocked that tentacles had emerged from the tree and chased after the frog who was trying hard to immobilize them.

"I'm sorry, Mammon-san! I'm sorry, Mammon-san! Please stop the illusion now!" He apologized frantically as he ran across the arena with blue tentacles hot on his tail.

The Varia didn't even do anything to help the illusionist ; Lussuria was trying to stop Mammon by scolding her, Belphegor was laughing his ass off as the frog ran with a frightened expression he had never seen before (he was starting to like Mammon more and more), Squalo sighed, Levi didn't care and Xanxus... He simply watched but there was amusement twinkling in his eyes. Do you know how hard it is to get that emotionless illusionist to make a different expression? Don't answer, that was also a rhetorical question.

After a couple of minutes later, the illusion had stopped and Fran was panting as he laid down on the ground. Mammon in the meantime, was counting the money she just earned from Lussuria who had given her to stop the illusion.

"VOIII! YOU TWO ILLUSIONISTS! GET READY AND IN YOUR POSITIONS NOW!"

Mammon grumbled as her eardrums were surely going to burst. The two walked towards their positions which were across from each other a couple of feet away.

"Ready? Begin!" Lussuria yelled as she- I mean he, begins to cheer... Eh, since when did he wear a cheerleader suit? (The other Varias shivered as they tried ignoring him)

* * *

The two stared at each other for awhile before Mammon said, "Oi Fran, if you win, you're taking me back to Japan and I'll pretend that none of this happened."

"Eh, no can do Mammon-san. And don't just quit because you want to get sent back, I already told you, that you'll be killed if you lose."

"Fine, if I win, take me back."

"That can't be done either Baby-san. You'll be killed as well if you were to quit Varia."

Mammon growled until she realized something, "Wait, did you just call me 'Baby'?"

"No, of course not, Baby-san." Fran lied.

A tick was on her forehead, "You said it again."

"Why would I, Baby-san? I wouldn't call you that unless you have squishy cheeks like a baby and cuddly as one."

Another was on her forehead, "You little brat..." She growled.

Battle or not, She was going to teach him a lesson about mocking her.

* * *

**(Sorry, I had to skip the fight in detail because I don't know how to write it. ^^' )**

Illusions were tossed here and there as Mammon had knocked out Fran and claimed victory over the position. Although, all she could think of was that she did a great job teaching the illusionist not to mess with her.

She snapped out of her thoughts after Lussuria clapped his hands, "The winner is Mammon!"

"Eh?" She yelped when Lussuria ran over and hugged her. "Get off of me or else it'll cost you!"

_'Ara?'_ "Congratulations, Mam-mon-chan~ You are now the new Mist Varia officer." Lussuria said.

Mammon didn't care about it as she looked over at Xanxus who had an unreadable expression on his face. She heard groaning and turned to look at Fran who had woken up.

"That was a horrible nightmare." He sniffed. "I dreamt that Chrome-chan had kicked me in the face and stabbed me like how Bel-senpai and pineapple-shishou does."

"Ushishishi, you got defeated by another illusionist. How weak~" Belphegor teased as he stepped on his head.

"Itte.."

The whole place was becoming louder and louder and Xanxus couldn't take it, "Shut up."

And the whole place became silent as they faced the boss of Varia. He eyed every single of his officers as they flinched under his gaze until his eyes settled for Mammon and she flinched as well as she was eye to eye with him even though he couldn't see it.

"Trash."

"H-hai- I mean yes?" She cursed herself for stuttering. But then again the man in front of her was powerful, even if she hadn't seen his powers, she could tell he was already powerful enough to blow up an entire small island till there's nothing left of it.

"See me in my office tomorrow to get your schedule, equipment and whatever shit you need."

Xanxus got up from his seat and walked back to the mansion with Levi tailing him. The other Varia members let out a breath they didn't realize they were holding and walked back to the mansion, chattering as they also congratulated Mammon.

But despite that, she was more worried about Fran. No wait, she wasn't worried! She just wondered what would be of him later.

It would be impossible for her to be worried of him. She always called him names, hit him and scare him in his sleep. And she hated him even more when he kidnapped her and forced her to join Varia. But now, it was probably too late to change it since she won.

Would he get killed? Possibly be second-in-command? She didn't know. But one thing's for sure, this was his idea and she felt a tiny guilt crawl up her spine as they walked side by side.

She'll talk to him later about this matter when they are back in the mansion.

* * *

**End of Chapter**

* * *

**Well there you go ^w^ Srry if it was crappy and I'll try updating in this week (or next) since I have a lot of ideas. Arcobaleno and 10th Vongolas will be coming up soon =3**

**Please review and tell me what you think! Also, do you think Fran should be Bel's love rival? Or should it be Fon who might take the spotlight from the prince? Or how about BOTH of them?**

**Remember : The more reviews, the faster the update =3**

**Kumi - out**


	5. Chapter 4 : Found

**When She Meets Varia**

**Yo readers, back with a new chap =3 sooooo... previously I asked who will be Bel's love rival, Fran or Fon or BOTH? And I've decided to put both of them as our 'handsome' prince's love rivals ^w^**

**Bel : Did you just say the prince is handsome? Ushishi. *smirks***

**Kumi : Nope *slaps his face that was hard enough that it made him faint*. Thanks everyone for the reviews, favs and follows!**

**Review responses :-**

**- Cool Cupcakes : **Thankies! ^w^ And it's no problem if your review is long =3 Hmm it's quite true if Bel is in the story but don't worry, there will be plenty of FonV hints and BV hints (same for 26V) =3

**- ninetailsgirl94 :** Hehe *grins* Don't worry, there will be plenty of BV later on =3

**- Centaurea18 :** Haha okay XDD

**- mousletwong :** You got it ;) Enjoy!

**Oh yeah, I might have put Xanxus a little OOC. Gomen but I'm not good at writing his character at all =.=' Hope it's fine though. I'll try getting his charcter right though.**

**Enjoy!**

**I do not own KHR as usual!**

* * *

**Chapter 4 : Found**

* * *

"Captain, the enemy is heading to the east side of the building, he's heading outside." Fran said through the speaker as he watched the enemy escape out the doors.

Meanwhile, Squalo was sitting at the edge of the rooftops as he spotted the enemy running away with a briefcase in hand.

"Got it. Stay on standby, Fran." The said shark man eyed the enemy with a smirk on his face.

"Tell me again, why do I have to come if no money is involved?" Mammon asked besides the man as the wind blew strongly against her cloak.

A tick on his forehead but his eyes not leaving the man.

Just when the man was about to round a corner, Squalo jumped down the building and stood in front of him.

The man yelped as he jumped back in surprise.

"Voii.. What do you have there, trash? Are those Vongola's secret files?"

The man only shivered in fright, "Please! Don't kill me! I-It's not-!"

His arm with the suitcase was slashed as blood splashed all over the place. Squalo 'tsk'ed and muttered something along the lines of 'Stupid weakling trashes'. Next to him, Mammon appeared and looked blankly at the now dead body of the enemy.

"You have to come along because we don't want a single mistake made during any of these missions. And... This is your first mission, I believe?" He took the briefcase and dropped the arm on the floor. He looked behin him to see the illusionist staring at body.

"Hm, yeah. But this barely counts as my mission if I'm not doing anything but observe."

"Tch, greedy boy. You will get some fun later if you understand how to handle your missions properly." He dusted off some dirt from his shirt, "This is a simple D-rank mission. Find the enemy, kill him and take the stolen items. Simple as that."

"Are you saying I'm not capable of killing?" She felt offended.

The smug look on the shark's face was enough for an answer. She grumbled, "Just because I have lived a normal life for a long time, doesn't mean I don't know how to kill. I would've killed the man myself if you let me."

"I didn't know you were capable of killing, Mammon-san." Next to Mammon, appeared Fran. He looked at the dead body on the ground then to Squalo, "Ah, you killed him, Captain. Good job." He lifted his hand and did a thumbs up.

"Tch, you carry this back. I need to take a shower." He tossed the briefcase at Fran who caught it swiftly. "See you back at the base." And with that, he jumped up the building and away from the scene.

Fran sighed as he and Mammon had to bring the briefcase back to Vongola HQ then back to Varia's mansion.

* * *

As they reached the main entrance, Belphegor was at the side of the door, leaning against the door as if he was waiting for them.

"Ushishishi, took the frog and baby long enough to get back here. The prince was told to wait for the peasants because boss has something to say." Belphegor said as he walked towards them.

Midway, Mammon had a tick on her forehead, "Did you just call me a baby?"

"Hmm~ So what? If the stupid frog said your cheeks are just like a baby's, why not?" He laughed as he pinched her cheeks. "Wow, it is squishy~"

"Why you little-"

"That's wrong, Mammon-san. Bel-senpai is actually a year older than us and is taller than you." _'By a lot.'_ He added in his head as he looked up at the heights of the Storm and Mist officers.

Mammon grumbled under her breath while Bel simply grinned. "Let's just get to the Boss' room. The faster we get there, the faster I can get away from you idiots."

She walked away leaving the two rather offended. But they shrugged it off and walked up to her and the trio went to Xanxus' office.

* * *

Belphegor knocked on the door and held a muffled, "Come in." Before he opened it.

The other Varia members were also there and Lussuria beamed at the sight of the cloaked illusionist.

"Ah, Mammon-chan! How was the mission? Did you observe well?" He bombarded her with questions.

She gave a disgusted look towards him before someone cleared his throat to get their attention.

"Voi! Boss has something to say to you three scums!" Squalo yelled at them.

The whole room stayed quiet as they waited for Xanxus to speak. He eyed each of his officers before speaking, "Your mission went well I suppose after the shitty shark," Squalo had to resist the urge to yell at him. "Had given the report.. Now there's something else you need to know. Your partner."

Mammon tensed, a partner? She works alone and she'd prefer it that way. Having a partner would be rather troublesome. Afterall, it also means that they have to protect each other but she was greedy and selfish. There's no way she'd protect him or her.

"Your partner can only be from any of the Varia officers. But, this is only chosen by me."

She pondered who could be her partner.

Squalo? Even though he's loud, he seems capable of protecting himself and he is strong, no doubt. She wouldn't mind perhaps.

Levi A Than? Hopefully Xanxus wouldn't as he was creeping her out ever since she found him reading a magazine filled with girls wearing all kinds of small clothing.

Lussuria? She wouldn't mind too much if it was him, he seemed... Okay perhaps not since she had a feeling he'd harass her.

Fran? No, it can't be since he had been moved to second-in-command. Then the only person left is Belphegor.

... She wasn't too sure about him. All she knows is that he likes to throw his knives at her. And neither of them seemed to be on any good terms.

"Your partner is Bel."

She froze.

* * *

**Next day, Fran's P.O.V (He also thinks Mammon is a 'he')**

"Mammon-san! Wake up, we have school!" Fran busted through his door.

Mammon yelped and covered himself with his blanket till you can only see the top part of his head.

"Fran, how the hell did you get in my room? And get out!" He heard her muffle out.

"Oh, I asked Bel-senpai to help me." He moved aside to reveal the Prince the ripper.

"Ushishi, get out from there peasant. You're acting as if we have walked in on you half-naked."

Fran watched as his senpai walked towards Mammon and tried yanking the blanket away from him.

"Stop that! I'll get out of this when you get out of the door!" He heard him say frantically as he gripped onto the blanket.

But the prince wouldn't stop. Without the two of them knowing, The bottom of the blanket lifted off of the bed showing Mammon's legs.

Ara? He stared at his legs for a while. His legs were slender and had a white creamy color. It looked so soft and smooth too. It was almost as Mammon had girl legs.

Wait a minute...

* * *

"Bel-senpai, I think you should stop." Fran interfered him.

Belphegor stopped his yanking and looked over at Fran, "Why should I? The prince almost has this peasant out of bed if only he'd stop struggling."

"I think Mammon-san has a lot of personal space. We'll leave he- him alone for now." He made up a pathetic excuse.

"Hmm... Fine." He let go of the blanket, "Don't keep the prince waiting, peasant."

The two left the room to Mammon who was gasping for air as her identity would've been revealed if Fran hadn't stopped the prince.

But she wondered, did Fran find out she was a girl? Oh well no time for that. She should go take a shower and change.

* * *

When Mammon walked into the dining room, she was greeted with an enthusiastic Lussuria wearing an apron.

"Good morning, Mammon-chan! I made some steaks for you. Please enjoy~"

The illusionist jerked back a little then regained her composure, "Aah, thank you." She walked towards her seat which was unfortunately next to the person who tried yanking her blanket out from her.

She glared at him through her hood then said, "That will be 500 euros for barging in my room, Belphegor. You too, Fran."

"The prince won't listen to you~" He said.

"Do you want to experience your food flying towards you?"

Bel looked up at Mammon and the two were caught in a glaring contest.. Even though neither of them couldn't see each others' eyes at all. But the occupants in the room could tell they were as electricity came out from in between them.

"Stupid prince."

"Stupid peasant."

"Ugly fake prince."

"Cheeky brat."

"Bastard prince."

"Stupid ass peasant."

She grumbled, just how was she gonna get along with him?

***Flashback***

_"As partners, you two have to get along with each other." Lussuria said._

_"Hmph, the prince refuses."_

_"This is one time I'm agreeing with the fake prince." Mammon agreed with him._

_The mother of Varia sighed, "But you have to!~ .. And I'm playing matchmaker here." He muttered the last part to himself quietly._

_"Huh?" The two asked._

_"Nothing~... But please get along with each other, Bel-chan, Mammon-chan."_

_"No." The two stubbornly said with their backs turned to each other._

_"But Mammon-chan, you'll receive a lot of money!"_

_This made Mammon perk up in interest, after awhile of silence, she asked, "How much?"_

_"What?" Bel stared incredulously at her, just money makes her interested even if she doesn't want to do it? Tch, greedy peasant._

_Lussuria smiled, "There's a specific amount for each ranking mission you take. But with a partner, you earn a 10% profit from it. But this is only when you finish the mission in the given time." _

_Mammon looked down as she considered having a partner._

_Having a partner would mean someone keeping her down. And of all the possible partners she could have, it has to be Belphegor. Atleast it wasn't Levi so..._

_She looked away from Lussuria, "Perhaps... It wouldn't be so bad."_

_Lussuria smiled even wider. "But," "Ah?" "I expect double the amount if I successfully finish the mission with the idiot."_

_"Nani?!" The said 'idiot' growled._

_The Sun sighed then agreed._

_"But please get along with each other."_

***End of flashback***

No matter how much the amount of money she'd receive, she knew she wouldn't be able to get along with this childish prince.

"Maa, maa, please sit down Mammon-san. You should eat quickly and change into your school attire."

"What?"

"Oh, you didn't know? You need to wear a school uniform for Cielo High School. You can't simply wear what you please. So once you're done, go to your room, your school uniform will be placed on your bed."

She nodded her head slowly, "Fine, but don't touch anything else."

"Hai, hai~" And with that, he was off towards Mammon's room.

She sighed as she sat down next to Bel and quietly ate her food, ignoring the prince's presence completely.

* * *

After breakfast, she walked towards her room. As she opened the door, she gasped as she saw the uniform on her bed.

"N-nani.."

The uniform was black in color with a black blazer, indigo blouse underneath, a black mini skirt and matching boots. It wasn't that hard to figure out it was a girl's uniform.

Mammon sighed, looks like a certain someone found out about her gender. And that certain someone is still in her room.

"Lussuria."

* * *

**End of Chapter**

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter but gotta leave a cliff hanger once in a while right? Haha I'm so mean XD**

**It seems as if Lussuria had found out ;3 What about Fran? Think he found out as well? Stay tune for the next chap!**

**Chapter 5 will be out in...**

**Bel & Mammon : In?**

**Fran : In next year.**

**Bel & Mammon : NANI?! **

**Fran : Just kidding... Or not. It depends on the readers.**

**Bel : Ushishi, better review, peasants. *brings out knives* The prince needs to be with his princess soon. *grins***

**Mammon : Bel, you're embarrassing.**

**Kumi - out.**


	6. Chapter 5 : Arcobaleno

**When She Meets Varia**

**Yo readers. Okay I can explain. I wrote a 4,000+ words chap but then my internet crashed so I had to redo most of the unsaved =.='' I just noticed in the last chapter that I had accidentally cut out a part where it should've said they were gonna attend high school. Gomen ne ^^' Anyways thanks to everyone who faved, followed and reviewed the story! And happy belated birthday Mammon-chan! (it's a week+ late but oh well!)**

**Review responses :-**

**- mouse (guest) :** Haha yeah he's also attending school =3

**- Cocopop55 : **Haha enjoy!

**- nintailsgirl94 :** Ushishishi~

**- Guest (guest) :** Enjoy ^^

**- Junna (guest) :** Aww thanks! X3 Enjoy!

**Sorry for the OOCness in the story. Enjoy! I do not own KHR!**

* * *

**Chapter 5 : Arcobaleno**

* * *

When Bel had come to Mammon's room to see what was holding her up, he didn't expect to see the petite girl slightly shivering as she walked out her room. He wanted to ask her what's wrong but figured that he might sound a bit nosy and so un-princely.

The two walked together down the hall in complete silence that you could hear crickets outside. It wasn't the type of silence where the both of them are comfortable in but rather an awkward and deafening one. Unable to handle the silence, the prince decided to start a conversation with the illusionist.

"You're not wearing a uniform, eh, peasant?" He asked without looking at her.

"I am.. Just under my cloak."

"Oh, may the prince see?"

"No."

Belphegor raised an eyebrow, why not? Not like there is something underneath the heavy black cloak. But he suddenly got interested in wondering how the petite illusionist would look like with the uniform on. (Referring to the boy's uniform which consists of a black blazer, collared shirt which the colors depend on the attribute the person is in, black pants and black shoes.)

But then.. Could it be that the illusionist didn't want to show because she was wearing a different kind of uniform? This, the prince has to know. Why? Because he is a prince.

"Let the prince see, peasant~ Afterall, if you don't wear one, the peasant will get in trouble with the headmaster which will also be troublesome for me since you are now the prince's partner."

"Pay 10 million euros then I'll show you."

"Tch, greedy peasant."

It was quiet once again.

"... Why aren't you wearing one?" Mammon asked.

Belphegor hummed and looked over at the small boy (girl), "Ushishi, the prince can do what he wants. Afterall, he is a prince."

"If that's the case, then I don't need to show you anything."

The prince felt a vein popped on his forehead, you little... He took a deep breath before releasing it, this pair.. Is never gonna work out.

* * *

"Ah, Bel-senpai, Mammy-san. Where were you?" Fran waved his hand in the air as the two reached the main gate of the mansion. Fran was wearing Cielo's uniform with an indigo colored shirt inside the blazer.

"Shut up, stupid. The peasant was the one who caused the prince to be late."

"You didn't have to wait for me." She grumbled under her breath.

"It's okay, Mammy-san. We're gonna go in a limo and it's really fast so no problem." He raised his thumb up.

Another nickname? She wasn't sure if it was worse when he called her 'Baby-san'. Instead of yelling at the illusionist, she simply ignored the name calling and stared out.

"Ah, before I forget, Mammon-san, you might have separate classes from us depending on your flame voltage and attribute.. How sad.. I wanted to spend everyday classes with Mammon-san." He said sadly.

"Ushishi, do you even feel sad?"

"Yes of course. Don't you see my sad face?" He pointed at his face which was still the same. Belphegor and Mammon could only sweatdropped.

"How are you even sure about that? ... We might be in the same class." She said to him.

Fran looked up at Mammon in surprise, although it wasn't showing on his face. "Mammon-san, did you just reassure me?"

Mammon jerked up then simply said, "No. I'm just stating." She brushed off the fact that she had unintentionally tried reassuring him.

"You do care, Mammon-san!" Fran lifted the petite girl and swung her around as if she was a doll.

"Gah! Let go of me, you stupid frog!" She exclaimed.

When Fran spun the girl around, she spotted a small smile crept on his face and she couldn't but be in awe as it was the first time she had seen him like this.

_'Why is my heart beating so fast?'_ She wondered to herself.

Meanwhile, a certain bloody prince was watching as the frog hatted boy spun the smaller illusionist around in circles. He saw the small smile that was on the faces of the two illusionists. He wasn't sure why, but he felt a little annoyed when the smaller illusionist was smiling, at Fran to make it worse. And Fran was smiling back!

_'That peasant should stop smiling already. It's annoying.'_ Were his last thoughts before the three teens had to get in the limo.

* * *

Mammon looked down at the piece of paper in her hand and then looked up at the huge sign on the door saying 'Arcobaleno Office'.

She wasn't sure if she was in the right place because the two boys had left her immediately after they gave her a piece of paper with some directions to the principal's office, saying they can't be late for class. But somehow, she got lost along the way because of the drawing. Seriously, what is this dragon picture suppose to be?!

She was going to make sure they pay her for this later. But right now, she should probably find some directions to the principal's office.

Cielo High School, a regular private school for rich kids and other internationals, but the problem is that the school only accepts really intelligent students and the line for transferring into the school is seriously long! But that's what people think on the outside. Cielo High School is actually a school for young mafioso from different kinds of families and countries. It is also run by the Vongola.

_'Oh yeah, Varia is the elite assassination group for Vongola..'_

The school grounds is huge as well as the inside was just as big. Each room was spacious and elegant as if it was a hotel. But the most surprising thing is that the school looks brand new even though it's been here for more than 10 years.

_'Just what the hell am I doing? ..'_ She wondered to herself before knocking on the door.

"Shut up!" She flinched in surprise as the voice behind her said that.

"Oi, someone's at the door, kora!"

"You get it, Colonello." The same voice said.

"Why me?"

Mammon could hear the two voices bicker behind the door as she stood awkwardly outside it. _'Maybe I should just go ask someone else..'_

Just as she was about to leave, the door swung open. "Sorry for not opening the door earlier. Come in." A boy with black hair bowed and stepped aside.

The boy in front of her was wearing a red martial artist uniform with his black hair braided at the back. She could slightly tell that he was slightly muscular underneath the clothing. The smile on the boy's face was absolutely breathtaking and it froze her completely.

Doki doki!_ 'N-nani...? I've never felt this way before...'_

When she didn't come in, the boy looked up at her and noticed she was staring intently at him (or that's what he assumed), "Are you not coming in?"

The girl snapped out of her trance and fought off the blush that was trying to appear on her face, "Well umm no, I just need-"

"Fon, what's holding the door? Is it another one of your fangirls?"

"If it is, tell her to fuck off!"

The illusionist wondered who was inside the room as the person in front of her now she knows as 'Fon', told them to stay quiet.

He turned back to her and smiled apologetically, "Sorry about my friends, I hope you don't feel offended at all."

"None taken. Now tell me-"

"Ara, who's that Fon?" Another person popped out of the door except this time is a girl who has dark green short hair. She also has a small orange flower tattoo near her left eye.

"Oh, Luce. Well I don't know, but I don't think she's one of my fangirls."

Mammon raised an eyebrow, he's able to tell she's a girl with one look? Is her figure getting more feminine or something? She wondered. But anyways back to the person now known as 'Luce'. Luce looked over at her and then squealed, "You're so cute!"

"Hah?!" Before the illusionist could protest, Luce immediately pulled her into the room and trapped her in a tight hug while flowers and sparkles surrounded her.

"L-Luce..." The occupants in the room sweatdropped.

"Let me go you crazy bitch!" Mammon choked as she was AGAIN being hugged to death by another person. This time it was even worse when the chest is bigger.

"Luce, I think you should let go of him." A man came up to Luce and patted her shoulder. Instantly Luce stopped and faced the man before letting the poor illusionist go and she dropped to the ground.

Her eyes closed shut, ready for the impact. But before she collided with the ground, a pair of arms managed to catch her. _'Huh?' _She looked up and found her face a few inches away from Fon's. Her eyes widened and a small blush dusted her cheeks.

"Phew, are you okay?"

Out of instinct, she ducked her head and pulled her hood even further down. "Yeah..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

".. When will you let me go?" She growled.

"Oh right, sorry." He smiled sheepishly and gently let go of her.

Mammon dusted off some invisible dust on her cloak and turned to look over at the other occupants in the room.

There was a blonde boy and blue haired girl sitting on one of the sofas, a purple haired guy with makeup(?) on his face, a green haired guy with glasses sitting on another sofa with a book in hand, another man with a fedora hat standing next to the woman who had hugged her to death earlier.

"So sorry about earlier umm.. Eh, what's your name?" Luce asked.

"It's gonna cost you."

"My, my, what a greedy boy." She said.

Somehow, the way she acts reminds her of a certain flamboyant man at the mansion.

"Actually, Luce, I think she's a girl." Fon said.

"Eh, really? I thought he's a boy!" The purple haired teen interjected.

"The way the person is standing and the figure, I would say the person is a male." The green haired said while pushing his glasses back on top of the bridge of his nose.

"No way, kora. What about the voice? I'm sure it's a 'she'!" The blonde said.

"I have to agree with the idiot on this one. And she's too small to be a 'he'." The blue haired girl agreed.

"You think he's a female because you always agree with Colonello anyways, Lal." The fedora hatted man grinned.

"S-so not true, Reborn!" Lal yelled at the fedora hatted man now known as Reborn while a small blush dusted her face.

Meanwhile, Mammon watched as the group argued on and on about her gender.

"ANYWAYS," Luce shouted, "What's your name?" She asked the illusionist again.

The group stayed quiet as they watched how she replied to Luce, "... Mammon."

"BOY!" Reborn, Verde, Skull and Luce shouted.

"GIRL!" Colonello, Lal and Fon shouted back.

"BOY!"

"GIRL!"

"BOY!"

"GIRL!"

"BOY!"

Mammon sighed as she pinched the bridge of her nose. How did it turn out like this? She just wanted some directions to the principal's office!

* * *

"Ah, there you are Mammon-san!" Fran stood up from his seat and walked up to the illusionist. "Ara, what's wrong? You look tired."

Mammon sighed, "Nothing."

"Ushishishi, did the peasant get lost?" Belphegor grinned as he walked up to her from behind.

The illusionist glared up at the older boy, "You two will pay for leaving me behind like that."

"Couldn't be helped, Mammon-san. My class starts at 8.30 and the sensei is scary."

"Ushishishi, the prince had classes as well."

She couldn't believe them.. Yes, they were annoying, irritating and out right idiots, but they were the only ones she actually knows in this school and could help her.

Maybe its best if she-

"MAMMON-CHAN!~"

"Gah!" Mammon was suddenly pulled into a hug by a certain Sky Arcobaleno.

"Mammon-san/peasant?" The two stood awkwardly as the scene in front of them was a Mammon being swayed around and choked by a taller girl.

"Let go already, Luce!" She struggled.

"No way~ Come and sit with us for lunch. We haven't introduced ourselves anyways. Let's go!~" She dashed away with Mammon leaving Belphegor and Fran confused.

Just what the hell happened?

* * *

Mammon was pushed down on a chair as the table in front of her was filled with all kinds of food from Japanese to Italian to Western. On the opposite side of her were 4 of the people she had met earlier in that office and on both sides of her were the other 3.

"You will all pay for kidnapping me! 300 euros each!"

"Whoa, isn't that a bit too much, chibi-tan?" Reborn raised an eyebrow in amusement at the midget.

"I'm not cheap, idiot." She stuck her tongue out at him and he frowned.

"Now, now, please don't fight. Mammon-chan, sorry for kidnapping you like this but we just wanted to introduce ourselves properly since we sorta umm.. Started off badly?" Luce chuckled.

Mammon inwardly huffed in annoyance, _'Got that right, bitch.'_

"Okay then, let's start." Luce slightly coughed, "I'm Luce, leader of the Arcobaleno council. Nice to meet you~"

"I'm Reborn, also known as the strongest hitman alive. Any lady who I've been face to face with always falls for me." He winked at her. Mammon had decided to nickname him 'Mr. Flirt'. "Oh except Lal and Luce of course." He added quickly, afraid of the two ladies who'd kill him later.

"I am Skull. You must call me Skull-sama if you want to become my henchman!"

Mammon was gonna label him 'ANNOYING' in bold and capital letters.

"My name is Colonello, kora. Nice to meet you, kora!" The blonde boy grinned.

"I'm Lal Mirch. Nice to meet you, I guess." The blue haired girl next to the blonde boy said.

"I'm Fon, nice to meet you, Mammon-san." The Chinese man smiled.

Everyone turned to look at the green haired man who was writing notes, expectedly. He stopped writing when he noticed everybody staring at him and sighed, "Verde. Nice to meet you."

"And the seven of us are called the Arcobaleno." Luce grinned.

"What's Arcobaleno?" Mammon asked.

"Arcobaleno is known to consist of the 7 strongest people in Cielo High School. It doesn't matter which grade you are from as long as you are worthy of the title. There are seven titles for the Arcobalenos ; sky, sun, rain, storm, lightning, mist and cloud. All of these seven people carry the pacifiers that are the same colors as the rainbow. They are to identify us as Arcobaleno.

The Sky Arcobaleno holds the orange pacifier, the Sun Arcobaleno holds the yellow pacifier. the Rain Arcobaleno holds the blue pacifier, the Storm Arcobaleno holds the red pacifier, the Lightening Arcobaleno holds the green pacifier, the Mist Arcobaleno holds the indigo pacifier and finally, the Cloud holds the purple pacifier.

Just like Vongola, the leader of the Arcobalenos is the Sky which is me, Luce." She grinned.

"The Sun is Reborn, the rain is Colonello, the storm is Fon, the lightning is Verde and the cloud is Skull. We don't have a mist Arcobaleno yet because the last strongest one was the now Vongola of the Mist, Rokudo Mukuro. We haven't found anyone as talented as him yet though we are still searching."

Mammon glanced at Lal who looked indifferent. "What about her?"

"Oh, Lally is a special exception. She doesn't hold any title of the Arcobalenos."

The illusionist raised an eyebrow, then why is she even here?

Somehow the said girl answered her unasked question, "Because its Colonello and Luce's doing that I get to spend my time here."

Mammon nodded her head in understanding.

"Oh yes, we don't let just any student come in even if related. But Lally is an exception because she is so cute!~" Luce squealed.

Mammon sweatdropped, "H-hah... Why am I here then if I can't make a profit out of this?"

"Oh, because.." Luce trailed off.

"She/I thinks/think you're cute!" The Arcobalenos said in monotone except for Luce who squealed.

Mammon felt a little disturbed by the Arcobalenos. No, not because how they had said it together but rather their display of the seven strongest. Are they really that strong? Although the illusionist felt that the fedora hatted teen was considerably strong.

"I am strong in case you're thinking otherwise." He said to her.

... Is he an illusionist too?

"Nope. I can just read your mind."

She glared at him underneath her hood, "Bullshit."

"Now that our introductions are done. It's your turn, Mammon-chan~" The Sky smiled sweetly.

"You already know my name."

"Mou.. What's your flame attribute? Your talent? Abilities? Favourite color? Roses?"

"Mist. None in particular. I can make illusions and the other two questions, you'll have to pay me."

"Can I make a wild guess that you're obsessed with money? Kora." Colonello betted.

"If you pay me, you get the answer."

Colonello, being half-stupid as always, put his hand into his pocket and fished out around 10 euros before giving it to Mammon. Mammon inwardly smiled and said, "Yes."

"See, I'm right, kora!" He said smugly.

"And you wasted 10 bucks, you idiot! That'll cost you 100 slaps!" Lal stood up from her seat and immediately grabbed hold of his collar and slapped his cheek from left to right and right to left.

"Ow! Ouch! Ouch! Ouch! Ouch! Take it easy, Lal! Kora! Ouch! .." Colonello whined as he let the spartan-like woman slap him to oblivion.

The others laughed and chuckled as the blonde had red cheek hand marks on both sides. Mammon was silently chuckling as she sipped her strawberry milk. She looked over to Fon and was surprised to find him staring at her with a smile on his face.

She felt her face getting hot and turned her head away, '_W-why is he staring at me?'_

* * *

Mammon walked up to the 2-B Lab room and knocked on the door before entering.

"Sorry I'm late, teacher." Mammon said.

The teacher was a male in about his thirties with a serious expression. He glared at Mammon before he said, "Don't be late again. You're the new student, Mammon right?"

"Hai."

"Right, take your seat." He pointed towards the seat next to the window at the back of the class. She nodded her head and walked towards class.

"The prince is here!~" A loud creepy voice echoed in the classroom as the door opens revealing a certain blonde haired proclaiming prince.

"OMG it's Bel-sama!" A girl in front of Mammon squealed.

"Bel-sama~"

"Bel-sama came to class!"

Bel turned his gaze towards the class and most of the girls squealed in their seats. He grinned his Cheshire grin and bowed in a princely way, "Hello my princessas~ Your prince is here~"

"Kyaa!~"

As the girls squealed, Mammon wanted to slam her head against the wall. She couldn't believe it that her partner had to be him. One huge flirt. Especially in front of the class! _'Kill him already, kami-sama..'_

"Belphegor, you're late as always." The teacher stated.

Belphegor grinned and raised his head up, "But it's better late than never, right?~" He turned his gaze to the class and perked up as he spotted a black cloaked illusionist at the back of the class.

"Ushishishi, where did you go, peasant? The prince and stupid frog were waiting for you." Belphegor said loud enough for Mammon to hear (which also means the whole class heard it as well)

She inwardly groaned as Belphegor, in his princely glory, strutted over to her, "What the hell are you doing here?" _'And don't just call me out like that!'_ She added in her head.

"Ushishi, what are you talking about? The prince's class is here... And it seems as if the peasant is also in the prince's class. Oh how wonderful it is." He said with sarcasm oozing out from his last words.

"I'm not happy either, stupid prince."

A tick on his forehead, "You are so childish with the name calling, stupid peasant."

"Says the person who calls me 'peasant'. Use my name since you know it."

"Then use mine as well. It's not 'stupid prince', it's Belphegor."

"How about Belbaka?" She taunted the prince.

Another tick on his forehead, "Ushishishi, want a knife to your throat, Mammy?"

"'Mammy'?" She laughed. "Is that the best you could think of? Don't make me laugh."

"It's what the prince thought of so be happy it isn't any worse like what you've come up with." He muttered to her.

_'Eh?'_ She stopped laughing and looked up to the prince and noticed a small blush dusted his cheeks. Did he just say that? Is he actually being nice to her? 'Mammy' isn't exactly an offensive name and it isn't so bad like 'stupid peasant' or 'baby-face Mammon'. It kinda made her feel more of ... A girl.

"Besides, your the prince's partner anyways so like what Luss-nee said, we have to get along.. Afterall, the prince mustn't fail a mission because of a small stingy peasant."

A vein popped on her left cheek, okay she takes it back. "The one who'll be failing the missions is you!"

Suddenly the sliding door opened and a Chinese man entered the room, "I'm sorry I'm late, teacher." He bowed, "I was caught up by some Arcobaleno duties."

Mammon jerked up as she recognized the voice, _'Fon?! He's in my class too?!'_

Then, just like Bel's fangirls. She found some girls having hearts in their eyes with blushes on their faces. She can tell they were screaming in their heads, 'FON-SAMA!'.

"Ah Fon, it's okay. Please take your seat." The teacher said and Fon nodded his head and walked over to his seat. Is the teacher in favor for him?

Mammon sunk in deeper into her chair, hoping to not get spotted by the martial artist._ 'W-what the hell am I doing?'_

"Ah, Mammon. It seems you're in my class too." Mammon jerked up only to find herself looking up at Fon who was standing next to her. He was smiling as usual and she looked away.

"Aa.. Whatever."

"Mammon?"

"Yeah, what? You got a problem with me?" She glared at him.

"Ah no.. It's just that you're in my seat." He pointed towards the name tag on the table. "Yours in the one next to mine."

"..." Mammon has never felt more embarrassed in her entire life. Her cheeks flamed up and she abruptly stood up. "Oh right. Sorry." She quickly sat back down in her proper seat without glancing at him again.

And during the whole class, Mammon had ignored the glares thrown at her by Belphegor's fangirls as well as Fon's.

* * *

".. And that sums up today's lesson. Please be sure to do page 18 as homework and revise page 96 of your math book." The teacher said and dismissed the class.

Mammon sighed as she finally finished her last class of the day. She stood up and gathered her books and stuffed them in her bag.

"Let's go, peasant. The stupid frog is waiting for us at the entrance." Belphegor said as he stood up from his seat.

"Whatever." Just as she was about to leave, Fon grabbed her wrist.

"Ah Mammon, can I have a little of your time?" He asked after letting go of her wrist.

She wondered why he would need her now. She looked between Belphegor (who looks annoyed) and Fon (still smiling). She supposed she had time to kill, "Sure."

"Thank you, let's go somewhere private though." He said and motioned for her to follow.

Just as she did, Belphegor grabbed her wrist and said sternly, "No, we're going peasant." Without another word, he had dragged her out of the room, ignoring her protests. All he wanted to do right now was get out of the martial artist's sight.

* * *

Fran sighed in boredom as he leaned against the wall near the entrance of the school. He scanned through the crowd looking for Mammon and his senpai who were running late and probably the last ones out the school. He scanned through the crowd again and to his relief, he saw them walking towards the gate. Before he was about to call out to them, he noticed that Belphegor was not grinning as usual and Mammon's sour mood was even worse.. Just what happened to them?

"Bel-senpai, Mammon-san, what took you guys so long? A lot of people had left already." He spoke up to catch their attention.

"Urusai, stupid frog." Belphegor threw his knives at his stomach which sunk deep in his skin, although it wasn't bleeding for some reason.

"Itte.. When you throw your knives at my stomach, it means you're angry, Bel-senpai." Fran stated. "Did something happen between you guys?" He asked as he noticed the two refusing to look at each other.

The prince looked away and Mammon grunted, "Let's go back. I want my strawberry milk."

As much as Fran wanted to press on the question further, he decided to do it later.

* * *

**End of Chapter**

* * *

**And that wraps up this chapter! So sorry for the late update my beloved readers ^^' Forgive the author, ne? ^^' Anyways, next chapter is gonna be updated soon/ Hopefully before 29th July.**

**Reviews keep me motivated to write =3**

**Kumi - out**


	7. Chapter 6 : A Gift

**When She Meets Varia**

**Yo readers! Back with a new chap and this time, less mistakes (I suppose. Previous chap, i realized I had done too many and felt soo bad =.=' ) Thanks for the favs, follows and reviews! :D**

**Review responses :-**

**- Cocopop55 :** Yup it is =3

**- ninetailsgirl94 :** Hehe~

**- MousewMouslet :** Haha XD Yeah there will be a few classes (hopefully) Fran would get with Mammy.

**- karia260 : **Thank you! ^w^ Enjoy!

**- CoolCupcakes :** Thanks! ^w^

**Enjoy! I do not own KHR!**

**p.s I just realized how OOC I made a lot of ppl to be. Hopefully I'll fix it in future chaps =.='**

* * *

**Chapter 6 : A Gift**

* * *

A quiet night in the Varia mansion it was for the new Mist officer.

"VOIIIIIII!"

Well as quiet as it could be. Mammon tore her gaze away from the window sill and looked at her dark wooden closed door where outside, the long-haired commander was shouting to someone along the corridors.

"Like hell I'd do that, you shitty boss!"

BAM! She heard something slammed against the wall.

"Voii!"

As loud as the ruckus is outside, it still didn't distract her from her thoughts of what happened earlier on today.

Another crash echoed into her dark room followed by cusses from Squalo.

She sighed then stared back out into the foggy dark sky. She could barely see the stars in the sky as the dark clouds had covered it along with the moon. Nights like these were her favourites as it reminded her of her parents.. Well not like she actually liked it because of them. Just.. It gave a comforting feel like no one could find you. Yeah, that's it.

"Bel-senpai. Hurry up and knock on the door." The illusionist turned around to her door as she recognized the monotone voice of a certain green haired boy mumbling to the said senpai.

"Hmph, like hell I will, stupid frog."

And also the voice of the one she was currently upset with. She could hear them outside their door, arguing about the blonde prince opening the door.

Why was she upset with Belphegor? Let's take a recap, starting from when Belphegor had dragged her out of the class and before meeting Fran.

* * *

**- Flashback -**

_"What the hell Belphegor?! Let go." She struggled to get out of his grasp as he was starting to crush her petite wrist._

_A few minutes ago, she was about to agree to go with Fon but Belphegor had dragged her out ignoring the weird looks they were getting from others._

_Just as they reached the middle of a dark hallway, she broke free from his grasp and he stopped as he saw the flushed face of the illusionist. Perhaps he was walking a bit too fast for her._

_They stood in the middle of the hallway as she panted, trying to slow down her beating heart. After what felt like hours, she growled at him, "What the hell was that?! Why did you do that?"_

_She waited for him to response, searching for any clues on his face to figure out what he would say. But nothing gave him away as he looked at her with an unreadable expression. This was the first time she has seen him with such an expression from the usual cheerful, playful look he'd display._

_"Do not go near that stupid Chinese peasant again, peasant." He said with venom in his voice that it surprised her._

_"Hah?"_

_"You heard the prince."_

_She scoffed, "There's nothing wrong to be near him, Belphegor. And anyways it's none of your business to whom I talk to."_

_His fists clenched that went unnoticed by Mammon as he was nearly losing his patience. "YOU are the prince's partner and _you_ have to do what the prince says." he hissed._

_A vein popped on Mammon's forehead, "That's what you call a master and a slave, you idiot. I'm free to roam wherever I want, talk to whoever I want and your job as a partner stays in a mission."_

_"Hmph, stupid naïve little peasant. Do you not understand your place? You now belong to Varia. In other words, you have to listen to what we say. And when I tell you to not go near that _thing, _don't even dare."_

_Mammon's fists clenched and in the next second, a slap sound echoed through the corridors of the school. Belphegor stood in shock as the impact hit him like a hurricane. He stared at Mammon who was looking down on her feet as she muttered out, "You can't control my life."_

_He stood still as he held his red cheek in his hand, looking down at Mammon who stayed quiet afterwards. All kinds of emotions swirled between the two as they stood quietly in the hallway._

_Shock, anger, hurt, but one stood out the most between them was the pain of the contact._

_After what felt like hours when it was actually a few minutes, he spoke up, "Let's go.. The stupid frog is waiting outside."_

_He turned forward to the exit and walked ahead, not glancing back to see if Mammon followed him or not but he could hear a small, "Un" coming from her._

**- End of flashback -**

* * *

As she recalled her memory of her fight with Belphegor, she realized just how stupid she was that time. That was the first time the two had fought like that. And she never looses her cool like that. Even when that bully in her school had bullied her. As she thought more and more about that, unnoticed by her, her cheeks turned red and she had curled up in her chair, much like a ball.

But then again, why should she be the one at fault? It was also Belphegor's fault that she had slapped him like she did. Why did he act like that? Why was it when Fon was brought up, he acted so coldly? Were the two rivals or something? She scoffed, if so, then what's the problem hanging out with him when the Prince himself has nothing to do with it? Unless of course, the prince could be jealous.

She scoffed and snickered at the thought of the Prince being jealous of Fon. _'Yeah right. That would be a huge joke.'_

There were some more shuffling outside her room and she tried focusing what the two boys were muttering about. Suddenly, a knock echoed from the door.

She stared at the door, thinking about whether it would be a good idea opening it or not. Chances were, if it was the prince, how would she react? If it was Fran instead, she could just tell him to go away. But what made the prince different? She wasn't sure what. Maybe because they had a fight?

Another knock echoed from the door.

Should she? Then what happens afterwards? Will she be able to act as if nothing happened? That it wasn't affecting her?

This time the person outside banged on the door followed by a muffled, "Let me in." from the person she managed to recognize as Fran.

She inwardly sighed in relief and walked towards the door. She unlocked it and when she was about to shoo Fran away, her eyes widened when instead of Fran, it was Belphegor. She quickly tried closing her door but the Prince had caught it before it could close.

She walked away from him as he walked in her room.

"Leave now." She said as she didn't look back at him.

He stayed quiet as he stood in the middle of the dark room. She finally turned to look at him and glared, "I told you to-"

She was cut off when Belphegor had shoved a purple decorated box in her hands. Sadly, the illusionist didn't expect this and nearly dropped the box. She looked up at the blonde boy with a hidden confused look.

Out of shyness perhaps, Bel turned away from her and said, "Its an.. Its a gift from the prince."

"Huh?"

"The prince gives out gifts to his peasants when they are sad. Accept it, lousy peasant." He said the last part in a demanding tone.

Mammon stood, surprised that the Storm she had been fighting with since she arrived, had actually took the time to give her an apology- oh I mean, a regular, gift.

_'Then again, this could be another prank of his.'_ She scoffed inwardly.

"How would I know it's not some kinda of immature prank you thought of? And who said I'm sad?"

"Ushishishi, the peasant expects more from the Prince? What more could he give him?"

The illusionist stared at him for awhile before opening the box. Belphegor also turned around as he heard the familiar ribbon being tugged open. Truth be told, he wasn't the one who bought the gift. It was Fran's idea to give Mammon a present as an apology. As he took a closer look inside the box, he wanted to slap his forehead right then and there.

Why? Because inside the box is a..

"Frog." She said aloud. The frog had red eyes and dark green skin, it wasn't attractive per say to the prince, the same probably goes for Mammon. She turned her head towards Belphegor who had a cracked smile plastered on his face, "You give people who are sad, frogs?"

"Ushishishi, apparently so.." Inwardly, Belphegor swore to turn a certain froggy boy into a porcupine for this embarrassment. Yup, Fran picked out the gift! ("All hail the frogs!')

Mammon continued staring at it and Belphegor figured she didn't like the gift either. He sighed and said, "If the peasant doesn't like it, I'll-"

"Fantasma!"

Huh?

Mammon picked up the frog in the box with a smile on her face and giggled. Giggled.. She actually GIGGLED!

"You're perfect!" She said as she held the frog up and placed it on her hood.

"Ushishishi, I thought the peasant hates frogs." Belphegor muttered to himself. He looked down to the dropped box to find a letter in it. He picked it up and began reading it aloud.

"Dear Mammon-san, this frog is an apology gift on behalf of me for letting stupid Bel-senpai upset you - *vein popped* Why you little brat-. So you're free to do whatever you want with it except kill it. There are a few mysteries to this frog though that you might want to uncover. Hope you like your gift. From the ever so handsome... Pfft, the frog's gotta be joking!" Belphegor laughed.

"Which is why I'm calling this frog, Fantasma." She said, "Eh?" "I've done my research about this type of frog long ago. I've always wanted this frog. I heard it could change into a Salamander." She smirked.

"Ushishishi, don't make me laugh, peasant. There's no way an ugly frog could turn into something like that."

Fantasma huffed in anger which didn't go unnoticed by Mammon. She turned to him and glared "Don't upset, Fantasma, Belphegor. This frog has feelings."

She turned away from him and coddled the frog in her hands. "There, there, Fantasma.. Stupid Belphegor won't bother you again."

A vein popped on his forehead, "The prince can hear you, peasant."

Mammon turned her head to him, "I know."

Another popped on his forehead, "Why you little-"

"But thanks.."

Huh? Did the peasant just said 'Thanks'? Did the blonde shaggy banged prince heard right?

He looks up at her who was smiling away, coddling the frog in her hands. He didn't know why but the illusionist looked so..

"Cute." He thought aloud.

"Huh?" She turned around to face him.

"Nothing!~"

She gave him a look before saying, "You can leave my room now, Belphegor."

He shrugged and walked towards the door. Before he left he made sure to tell her, "Call the prince 'Bel'."

"Huh?"

"Everyone calls the prince 'Bel' here. You should too. The prince hates being too formal with his peasants."

She scoffed, "It isn't too formal, Belphegor."

"Hmph. Just do as the prince says since he took time finding that gift."

"Wasn't it Fran who found Fantasma?" She held an amused look saying 'I knew it was Fran from the start'.

"But the prince gave it to you anyways. So you should listen to what the prince says once a day at least."

She glared at him who was stubborn to leave the room until she agreed to his rules.

"If I listen to what you say once per day, you also have to."

"What?! The prince refuses."

"Okay then."

It was silent between them before the prince sighs, "Fine.."

"Good so it's settled then... Bel."

As his name rolled off her tongue, the prince couldn't help but feel a shiver crawl up his spine. Not in a bad way but in a rather.. Good way perhaps? He didn't know but all he did know was he liked the way his name rolled off of Mammon's tongue.

He smirked then walked out the room, not before saying, "Mammon."

* * *

**End of Chapter**

* * *

**This was initially suppose to come out longer but sadly I have little time to write ;-; I'm starting to work on my art skills since I suck.. Well since I started to suck when I lost practice for the last few days x.x **

**No, I'm not attending some kind of art school. It's rather that I'm starting my own manga (dunno when). So I wanna brush up on my skills for the next few.. weeks? Feel free to check out my dA account that will be filled wif most of my digital works soon :3**


End file.
